


Critical Kinktober

by hashbrownlewds (transgilmore), minniebot



Series: Critical Kink-month [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A. K. A. Sthenolagnia, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Consensual Body Swap, Corset, Crossdressing Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, God Sex, Hotdogging, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Scissoring, Shibari, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Suspension Bondage, Tentacles, Toys, Trans Molly, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Vibrators, ass worship, consensual voyeurism, distention, distracted sex, foodplay, formal wear, lap dance, trans fjord, trans yasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgilmore/pseuds/hashbrownlewds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebot/pseuds/minniebot
Summary: Many rarepairs. Many kinks.





	1. Spanking / Ass Worship (Molly & Percy)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list is from here! -> https://twitter.com/Tasaeyeang/status/1178850475300593669?s=09
> 
> (molly is afab and uses they/them pronouns in all of these :) )

Molly sways forward, trimmed claws digging into the desk as best as they can. Percy noses further in the nape of Molly's neck, kissing a pleased smirk into the warm skin. 

"I didn't hit you, sweetpea." Percy hums, and he's right - his hand only just squeezed Molly's ass, nothing more. 

"Anticipation does a lot." breathes Molly in return, and he can tell from their voice that they're rather turned on. He slips a free hand between their legs, other one still appreciating the plushness of Molly's asscheek, runs a teasing forefinger over their slit. They're  _ dripping _ . 

"Fuck, Percy…" the tiefling sighs, straightening up slightly to press against Percy if they can, and-

Percy's palm cracks so easily against their asscheek, the delicious sting rocking Molly forward against, pushing a delighted gasp from their mouth. 

"Fuck!" 

Percy kisses their shoulder, hand now smoothing over the point of impact, fingers slightly sinking into the soft flesh. 

"Mm- _ mm _ , you do like my ass, huh." Molly quips, rubbing their thighs together. Perhaps it's a gesture of encouragement, perhaps they're spreading the slick gathering between their thighs. 

"Was that not obvious? I suppose you need more proof." Percy sighs in mock-disappointment, and - does nothing. 

At the first sign of Molly's braced muscles loosening, he lands his hand onto the same cheek, with more force than the last. He thinks he hears Molly hiss quietly. 

"Everything still alright?" Percy asks, just to be sure, hands sliding over the generous curve of Molly's ass, more stroking than anything else. 

"Bloody brilliant. Now spank me  _ properly _ or I'll have to show you how it's really done." Molly urges him, sticking out their lightly bruised ass further and waving their hips suggestively.

Percy allows himself a soft groan, taking Molly by the hips and pushing his hips firm against their ass, briefly grinding against the soft flesh. 

"Brat." is all he mutters, slight smirk on his lips as he pulls back to pinch their ass.

“Oh, you knowwh_Per-_cy!” their smug reply rising on a delighted keen as he swats them again, desperate noise mingling with the sound of the slap. 


	2. Body Swap / Rimming / Voyeurism (Molly & Caduceus & Caleb)

Caleb can see Molly's smile playing on Caduceus's lips before they tip Cad's head backwards, letting out a light gasp. It's very strange to see how Molly works Caduceus's body, and by strange Caleb means rather arousing. 

He's definitely flaunting it all, his heavy cock and extra two foot of height. How Molly runs Cad's fingers through his pink hair, shamelessly gyrating his hips back against their original body's mouth. 

Caduceus wearing Molly's form is equally interesting to Caleb, as the wizard watches him pleasure Molly from the foot of the bed. 

Molly's long, forked tongue laving over Cad's loose hole, slow and considered in the way that Molly themself would definitely not do it. He sits back on his heels -  _ their _ heels - hands flat on the hips of his own body. 

"Fuck, Caddy, yeah.." Molly groans through Caduceus's voice, their accent gone and voice  _ many _ octaves lower. They take Cad's cock in hand, giving it a few generous strokes. Almost experimentally, they move his hips back and forth, back against their own tongue and forward to fuck into the circle of his fist. 

Caduceus groans softly in response as he mouths at his own entrance again, low and smooth in a way that Molly's vocal chords definitely won't allow him to. It's certainly a unique sound. 

Caleb almost feels like he shouldn't need to participate, even though Molly and Cad certainly wouldn't mind having Caleb pressed between their switched bodies. They work together oddly well, despite having traded their physical self, Molly working Cad's body like a noble works a diamond necklace. 

Showing it off. 

"Hmm. You're technically giving yourself a rimjob, Cads, huh-?" Molly quips as they run his fingers through his hair again, biting down on his lower lip in a lewd expression that's definitely more for Caleb's viewing than genuine. 

"It's still really you. It'd be me if  _ I _ was feeling good from it, but I'm not and you are, so that makes sense." Caduceus replies after a pause for thought, tounging slowly at his hole. 

Caleb almost has to laugh - of course Caduceus would think of a proper response. 

Molly chuckles, and decides that there's better uses for their mouth, and grinds down against it with renewed intention. 


	3. Tentacles / Distention (Caleb)

Caleb is convinced that magic eases the stretch as a second tentacle winds its way around the first one penetrating him, forming a double helix as it pushes inside him around the first. It should be  _ awfully _ painful, but for some arcane reason, his rim stretches around it quite easily. 

" _ Scheisse _ -!" he cries out as the new tentacle slides deeper inside him, mercilessly rubbing against his prostate on the way. Caleb relaxes further on his side, one elbow supporting him on the floor and the other drawing idle little patterns on his hip. 

Now in tandem, the intertwining tentacles thrust into him, exactly before boundary of too much - they're at the point that he thinks he might come untouched if they keep fucking him this expertly. 

From the spellbook, lying open on the page that made this all possible, two more tentacles slither forth. The appearances make Caleb swallow thickly in anticipation. 

The thinner one curls itself thrice around Caleb's cock, squeezing it in a strangely affectionate gesture before undulating itself around his length -  _ fuck _ , that feels incredible - he can't help but groan loudly at the inhuman pleasure of it. 

The second seems to be making a path to his ass. 

" _ Nein _ , I can't - not three…" he pants, toes curling as the two tentacles inside him split from each other, stretching him further and  _ gods _ , it's so incredible, he's never felt anything like it. 

Caleb is completely rethinking his statement as the  _ third  _ tentacle slots itself twixt the other two, and he swears it's painlessly pushing him to the limit. But hell, if it doesn't feel  _ incredible _ , the sensation of the three of them twining together and fucking his ass. 

When he stares down at his stomach, just a little curious - 

"_Oh_." he moans, because he can _see_ them, just the tiniest little bump showing through his belly. Caleb clenches around the tentacles, fingers tracing over the distention in his stomach. 

That seems to be exactly the right thing to do - they squirm appreciatively inside him and he jerks against the pleasure, gasps out. 

He hopes it never ends. 


	4. Gags / Fisting (Caduceus & Yeza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could've done this more justice, but i ain't feeling the mojo today. i might redo it when kinktober's done? anyway, i accidentally dropped my size kink

"There's a - ah - good, boy." as soon as Yeza says it, he feels awkward for it, but the sound of Cad's resounding moan through the bit gag completely drowns it out.   
Yeza is still a little surprised that he's been able to make Caduceus voice such pretty noises like that once, let alone a dozen times.   
But apparently he's doing something right. 

He works his hand inside Cad a little further, unable to stop himself from letting out a soft oh as Cad twitches around him, like he's needy for it.   
Yeza takes a shy look up at his face, across the lithe plane of Caduceus's body.   
He looks gorgeous, Yeza can't deny it, his face flushed and lovely hair a mess and lips parted around the gag.   
He does have his wife to thank for that last part. Their discussion about bit gags on horses would've stayed totally innocent if it wasn't for her. 

Slowly, he runs the heel of his palm up the shaft of Cad's heavy cock, feeling that arousal flare up as he marvels at how long it takes to go from base to tip. Caddy's so big, all of him, and Yeza himself is dwarfed in comparison.   
It's almost unfair how easily it turns him further on.   
Caduceus moans appreciatively, muffled from the gag, blinking slowly at Yeza as the halfling gives a hesitant thrust of his hand. His lower thigh brushes against Yeza's back, and he'd be pulling him in closer if the action were any more insistent. 

"Is this… ah… alright?" Yeza questions in a small voice, torn between finding the entire situation extremely exciting and extremely arousing.   
"Mhmmm." replies Cad in a low, rolling noise that goes straight to Yeza's dick.   
Somewhat encouraged, he pulls his hand back a little, feeling the tight give of Cad's rim before pressing back in deeper, biting on his lower lip as the firbolg lets out another delicious moan.


	5. Bondage / Frotting / Vibrator (Percy & Tary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's so unusual of me to write top percy twice in a row. don't worry he's gonna get wrecked at the earliest convenience

Tary's gasps and whimpers increase in tandem with the intensity of the enchanted toy inside it. The second Percy murmurs the command to kick it up a notch, Tary cries out and pulls against the ropes binding his arms behind his back, and his ankles to his thighs.

"Per -  _ hnn _ \- Percival-" it's almost begging as he locks eyes with Percy, the desperation he sees in Tary's eyes almost addictive. 

"What is it, love?" Percy asks coquettishly as Tary tries his best to rock back and forth on the buzzing toy, biting back a whine as it brushes against his prostate. 

"I,  _ please _ ." Tary pleads, arching his back against the vibration of the dildo inside him, cock an aching shade of red that does half of the begging for him.

And Percy can't resist, not when he looks so pretty and asks so nicely, not when he himself is so hard in his pants. 

With hasty fingers he unlaces his trousers and pulls them down along with his underwear, leaving Tary to moan in delight at Percy's erection on display. 

"Please, please,  _ please _ …" Taryon continues to mumble as Percy steps closer to him, runs a hand over the rope that presses his ankles to the backs of his thighs. 

"You are irresistible like this." Percy confesses as he begins to untie the knots he had touched, ignoring the needy twitch of his cock as he zones into the buzz of the toy. 

He makes Tary wait like a good, patient boy, slowly easing his legs out of their position until they are parallel on the ground. 

And Percy ties his ankles together. 

Taryon seems to squirm in delight from the new restraints, and even more so as Percy takes his seat on him, straddling his thighs so their cocks touch. 

"Yes yes  _ yes _ … Oh!  _ Ah _ !" Tary throws his head back, hands pulling at the ropes when Percy takes their lengths in hand, strokes them together. Tary is far closer to his climax than he is to his own, but Tary's been a good boy. He deserves it. 

It takes barely a minute until Tary's shouting his name, as loud as he's ever been, spilling over Percy's cock and hand, rocking helplessly against the vibrator… which is not turned off, even as Tary comes down from his high. 

"Percy, it's  _ hhah _ , so much, so  _ good _ ." Tary barely manages the word out, hunching over in his overstimulation as Percy traces his knuckles over Tary's softening length. 

Percy takes the time to pet Taryon's head, ruffle his hair before getting to his feet again. He has to brace a forearm on the wall in order to lean over to get his dick near Tary's mouth. 

So obediently, Tary tongues at the tip, a sensitive moan voicing against the hot, velvety skin. 

"Service me first, then I'll think about letting you go." 


	6. Suspension / Blowjobs (Caduceus & Molly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna write more, but i had to stop cause it was gettin too long. do you see my favouritism yet? lmao

Caduceus steps back to admire his work.

Molly has to tip their head back to see Cad observe them in their restraints, smiling lazily as they watch him take in the view.

Molly is hoisted off the ground by ropes that conveniently put their body at height with Cad’s crotch, their stomach facing upwards. Both legs slightly bent, ropes around their knees and thighs keeping them aloft. Cad’s rather proud of their arms, ropes winding up both of them in a harness-esque style before connecting to the ceiling at their wrists, tied together. The sheer amount of ropes keeping Molly held up is quite breathtaking - Cad’s perpetual patience ensured that Molly is secure as possible.

They’d chatted about some very interesting topics while Cad was busy tying them up, as per usual for the two. And, surprisingly, not all dirty.

“Push me,” Molly tells him, in a very funny voice which betrays their arousal for the situation. “It’s fun!”

Cad takes hold of the ropes holding his arms and gives them a solid push; Molly lets out a little chuckle as they sway a little, limbs stretching as best they can amongst the restraints.

"Yeah, maybe we'll just use this as a swing now. That's fun, isn't it?" Cad suggests with subtle humour, smiling when Molly squirms in protest. 

"I'm dick height for a  _ reason _ ." they retort, trying to spread their legs. 

"True." hums Cad, and falls quiet for a few seconds, then perhaps remembering exactly what all this happened for. He locks eyes with Molly, a last-minute confirmation. They wiggle eagerly. 

So Caduceus removes his trousers slowly, letting them fall to the floor. For the fluidity of things, he's forgone underwear. 

Molly's eyes light up with desire as his half-hard cock comes into view, just a few paces away from their mouth. 

"You're so damn  _ hot _ , Caddy." Molly sighs as the firbolg takes his cock in his hand, languidly stroking it a a few times. 

"Thank you." he says, then, "tip your head back? Show me your throat." 

It's enough to make Molly moan softly, immediately pliant under his command, letting their head fall backwards. God, his dick's so close, grey and smooth and  _ big _ . 

Cad passes a hand over Molly's bared throat, humming in praise. 

Molly's eyes fall shut as Cad guides his cock into their mouth, just a couple inches at first. They let out a loud moan, muffled around the head of his cock, suckling on it eagerly. 

"That's nice. You're real nice, Molly." Cad sighs as he pushes in a little deeper, feels their tongue sliding along the shaft. 

After a minute or so of rather coy sucking, Molly hums the first few notes of a song they both know - it's Cad's signal to pull out. 

Molly is gasping when their mouth is free, licking their lips and chasing his taste. 

"Caddy, babe, I'm really  _ wet _ ," they purr, putting on their most alluring voice possible, "you've got reach, can't you help?" 

Caduceus chuckles. 

"Manners." he reminds them, but slots his cock back into their eager mouth and leans over, gripping one of the ropes hoisting Molly up, and slips a finger between their folds. 

They weren't wrong. 


	7. Aphrodisiac (Yasha & Jester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yasha is trans in this <3
> 
> seeing as this is getting a decent amount of reads, don't forget to give comments if you want!!! requests are also very welcome 👀 (as per the theme of the pairings so far, the rarer the better)

Yasha clutches onto Jester's thighs from where the tiefling is seated on her lap, head buried in the crook of her shoulder, panting heavy breaths into her skin. 

"You're so cute like this, Yash." Jester hums, entirely too innocently for the situation; perhaps she's just being coquettish. 

Trapped underneath Jester, her length rubs slick and easy against Jester's folds, achingly aroused and almost begging for relief. The need from her sex blooms through her entire body, skin lit and prickling with desperation. Yasha mouths hungrily at the side of Jester's neck, steadily covering it in love bites and hickeys of a darker blue. 

"Please… Let me…" Yasha pleads, muffled against her love's skin, accompanied with a desperate rock of her hips upwards against Jester's. She slides so deliciously along Jester's cunt, so warm and wet and it would be so good just to  _ slide in _ , to fuck her until the aphrodisiac ebbs from her system - 

But no. She's going to behave for Jester. 

"No no no, not yet. You’re a  _ real _ test of my willpower, but I just love seeing you so needy.” Jester replies, as warmly as she can while trying to hump downwards, rubbing her clit so wonderfully against Yasha’s.

Yasha lets out the prettiest groan of desperation, the kind of noise that Jester knows only she can be privy to, and it’s wonderful. She can feel both of their resolves dwindling thin, and it’s unbearably excited this, full of lust and grinding against each other, one movement away from becoming connected. But Yasha is so very well behaved, and Jester wants to get as much use out of this aphrodisiac potion as she can.


	8. Oviposition / Tights / Creampie (Essek & Caleb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear you-know-who-you-are, 💕🖕💕

Caleb's hands join Essek's where they palm somewhat reverently at his swollen stomach, trying his best to keep up the rhythm of his fucking into the drow, though the state of Essek's distention has become increasingly distracting. 

"You're close, are you not, Caleb? Keep going." Essek purrs, the undercurrent of lust just barely audible behind his smooth voice. 

Caleb pants softly, hooks a lock of his auburn hair behind his ear, and hooks his hands under Essek's knees, rubbing the fabric of his tights appreciatively. He thrusts into Essek again, and fancies he can hear the eggs inside Essek disturb softly, clacking against each other. The movement draws a long, slow moan from Essek. The man seems torn between clutching at his belly and letting his hands fall to his sides so the eggs have a little more freedom of movement. 

"Oh,  _ schiesse _ ." Caleb curses for no reason other than it's  _ Essek _ , the fucking Shadowhand he's balls deep inside, stuffed with  _ eggs _ . Eggs that Essek will give Caleb the pleasure of watching him push them out one by one. 

He traces his thumb over the rim of the careful rip in Essek's tights, enough to expose his cock and hole while preserving the novelty of him wearing them. 

"I am the one in the predicament and yet you seem so…" Essek searches for the right word, biting on his lower lip to stifle a soft moan as Caleb rocks into him  _ just  _ right, "ready to come, pet." 

Caleb huffs, seating himself as deep into the drow as he can, grinding his hips flush against Essek's ass, half-covered by the tights. 

" _ Ja, ja… _ " he pants, moving one hand from underneath Essek's knee to cup where the dark skin begins to swell with his cargo. As if he'd forgotten about it, the feel of the egg-heavy stomach sends a heady jolt of arousal through him. 

"What, may I ask, is stopping you?" Essek asks simply, an encouragement if nothing else, and Caleb honestly isn't sure. He's still getting a handle on their situation, the fact he's actually  _ allowed _ to fuck Essek. Like this. 

Instead of replying, Caleb pulls out nearly all the way, and drives back in with desperation fueled by desire. 

"Hh _ ah _ !" Essek gasps out, unprepared for the sudden thrust and accompanied burst of pleasure. Elegant fingers twist in the sheets, as Caleb fucks him with purpose now, with the intent of orgasm. 

It doesn't take long, not when Caleb drops his eyes to Essek's belly and fuck, he can  _ hear _ the fucking eggs clacking against each other, so quietly but it's  _ there _ and they're inside Essek and  _ fuck _ -

Caleb shudders, gasps, throws his head back, comes - Essek's walls flexing around his cock as if to milk him of seed, of pleasure. Caleb grinds into him as long as his orgasm will last, gasping and panting until he has to pull out of Essek, to give his softening cock the respite. 

Essek is breathing erratically, appreciative, a hand cupping his stomach. His hole twitches once, twice - Caleb's come trickles from it. 

" _ Ah _ …" Essek sighs. As Caleb collapses beside him, he can't help but think how  _ nice _ it must be to be in the same predicament. 


	9. Petplay / Scissoring (Molly & Jester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for 1.5k reads woa that's a lot  
also sorry if my low enthusiasm is showing i just. have never written consistently in my LIFE before

"Whoooo's a good kitty?" Jester sings softly, leaning down slightly to pass her thumb over Molly's lower lip. They bite down on her in response, not hard enough to leave any pain, hissing in a perfect impression that only tieflings can quite pull off. 

Molly bucks their hips upwards, making Jester mewl in delight as their cunts press together. 

" _ Nnh _ \- not  _ you _ , clearly," she decides, and appears to reprimand them by reciprocating the movement, pushing down against them in a slow but definite rhythm, drawing a vaguely feline noise from them both. 

"Maybe it's  _ you _ , then?" suggests Molly with a passive shrug - perhaps  _ too  _ passive for their current situation. Jester decides to amend this by reaching between them to pull up the hood of their clit, further exposing the sensitive nub, and grinding down  _ hard. _

“Ahhhhff- what,  _ neither  _ of us?” they guess, breathless, after their thighs give a sensitive little twitch. Jester has no other response but to lean down and lick Molly’s cheek. Molly angles their head to catch her in a quick kiss, nipping at her lip, throwing one leg around her waist. As she sits back up she throws them a wicked little grin, taking hold of Molly’s thigh at her hip and changing the angle of her hips to begin enthusiastically bouncing up and down, tipping her head back in pleasure. 

They mewl in unison, Molly reaching up as best they can to brush their fingers against Jester’s full breasts. She bends down to give them better access, purring low in her throat as they knead the soft flesh as a cat kneads a blanket.

“You’re getting way too good at this, Molly-!” Jester sighs as they flick over her nipples.

“Perhaps you need to up your game then?”


	10. Toys / Face-sitting (Molly & Fjord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm slowly losing enthusiasm for kinktober already. sigh. where did all the good comments go.  
also, fjord trans!

Fjord groans involuntarily into Molly's cunt as he feels the tip of the dildo slide between his folds, pressing ever so lightly against his entrance - so  _ close _ . He could just lift his hips upwards, and it would slide right in, only if Molly would comply, allow him to be penetrated. 

But he stays stationary, licks at Molly's clit, hoping the slick movements of his tongue will convey his need. 

Molly lets out a mixture of a moan and a laugh, tracing their free hand across Fjord's inner thigh. 

"Eager, aren't we?" they tease, though ironically grinding down against his mouth. Fjord’s so eager to please, meeting Molly’s demands, continuing to lick over their clit, revelling in the resulting moans.

Molly shudders just beautifully, rewarding Fjord’s diligence by sliding the toy into his cunt, all of it in one - Fjord’s dripping wet, there’s barely any resistance.

Fjord groans so loudly into Molly’s pussy, his grip on their waist tightening as he clenches around the toy’s shaft.

“Good boy,  _ good boy. _ So handsome. So well behaved.” Molly praises, a satisfying waver in their voice as they begin to fuck Fjord with the dildo, index finger lightly tracing over his cock.

“ _ Nmh _ .” replies Fjord, with Molly’s soft thighs bracketing his head. If Molly sat on his face long enough to genuinely suffocate him, he wouldn’t mind.


	11. Formal Wear / Mirror Sex (Caleb & Percy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments!

Caleb catches Percy's eye in the mirror. That hazy, glazed-over look that fits him so well, eyelids fluttering every time Caleb takes him by the hips, pulls Percy back onto his cock. Percy's trousers are pulled down just enough for Caleb to be able to slide inside him; still buttoned up at the front, though, the brand of Percy's cock easily visible through the layer of grey velvet. 

Caleb wishes he could take his mouth to Percy's neck, accentuate that pretty blue suit of his with hickeys, but that high collar is too gorgeous to ruin. 

So he traces the shell of Percy's ear with his tongue, worries the earlobe between his lips. 

" _ Gods _ …" Percy sighs, and Caleb allows himself to indulge in the satisfaction hearing that brings him. 

Percy pushes up his waistcoat and shirt just a little, rubs his thumbs into Percy's heated skin in slow circles. Perhaps Percy sees this as an encouragement, rocks his hips backwards, drawing out a quiet groan from Caleb as the flesh of Percy's ass presses back against him.

He regrets not realising how soft his ass is before, how much give the flesh has. 

Winding his hand through Percy's, Caleb brings their joined palms to Percy's clothed crotch. Guided by the wizard's hand, Percy begins to palm at himself; arching towards the stimulation, jutting his hips. 

"I'm… so  _ hard _ ." Percy breathes, so quiet it's like an afterthought, as if he didn't intend to speak it. He takes the initiative enough for Caleb to drop his hand, rubbing the heel of his hand against his trapped cock, backwards onto Caleb's. 

They're barely actively fucking - just appreciating Percy looking all dressed up, while seated on Caleb's cock. Caleb wishes mirrors could remember its reflections. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> combined with chapter one, you can tell i think taliesin jaffe is just very good at making characters with nice butts. right?


	12. Crossdressing / Lingerie (Jester & Caduceus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has gotta be my favourite day so far. so good.

"Oh, Ca- _ du _ -ceus." Jester sighs, followed by her best impression of a wolf whistle. 

Coming from the doorway between Jester's closet and her bedroom in the Chateau, Caduceus stretches back to his full height. 

Her dress looks as gorgeous on him as it does small. Small -  _ tight _ . 

Fuschia chiffon skirts puff outwards, barely covering half his thighs, the heart-shaped neckline pulled taut around his chest. It shows off the gathering of pink hair at his chest. 

He looks - Cad looks -  _ gorgeous.  _

He's grinning too, in that lopsidedly simple way of his, smoothing the skirts down before pulling them outwards again. 

Jester hops up from her seat, perched on the edge of the bed, skipping up to him and rising on her tiptoes for a kiss. 

"You're  _ very _ pretty." she tells him, patting his bare shoulders. 

"Thanks. I feel pretty. If a little, uh, too big." responds Cad, voicing a pleased hum as Jester trails her hands down his arms, then pats the tiny skirts down. 

"It's okay if you stretch it too much. I'd feel bad wearing it again, since you look so nice in it!" Jester hums, her light tone a contrast to how her fingers skirt the hem of the dress, almost dipping underneath. 

Cad bends down to kiss her forehead. 

"You're too kind. Also, um - if your hands wanna touch me that's real fine with me." 

Like a moth to a flame, Jester rather hastily shoves her hands underneath the bright skirt - and brushes lace. 

" _ Ooh! Caddy _ !" she cries, lifting up the dress. 

A blush dusts Cad's face as he takes hold of the skirts, holding them up for her. 

Jester can feel the wetness between her legs as she takes in the sight of Caduceus's lovely, heavy cock barely constrained by a pair of sheer white panties, floral lace design patterning the fabric. 

"Ooh,  _ Caddy _ ." she says again, this time hopefully conveying that she'd like to suck his dick much better. 

Caduceus lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Is it alright? - I didn't know if you'd like it." 

Jester responds by pressing her palm to his covered cock, squeezing it gently. 

That rewards her a deep groan from Cad, making her shudder in delight. He hitches up the skirts further as she slowly slides to her knees, mischievous grin on her lips. 

"I think that's a y - oh _ hh _ ." he trails off as Jester mouths at his cock through the panties, playing with the hem of the lace.


	13. Nipple Play / Dirty Talk (Caleb & Gilmore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE. feel free to kick me

"How does it feel, hm?" 

Stubbornly, Caleb squeezes his eyes shut, tries to press himself further against Gilmore's soft chest as the man continues to tweak at his nipples. 

Caleb just continues to moan softly, so pliant in Gilmore's lap, moreso than he'd want to admit. 

Gilmore presses a brief kiss to the back of Caleb's hair, pinches his right nipple in a gesture that's just this side of chastising. 

"Go on, pretty boy. Let me hear you." 

Caleb is sure it's just  _ worse _ that Gilmore doesn't stop playing with his nipples all the while, rubbing his thumbs over them. Pressing his chest forwards gets more and more tempting to Caleb, silently asking for more, proof of how much he wants it. Needs it, maybe. 

"I -  _ mmmh _ …" Caleb searches for words that are both in Common, and won't  _ kill _ him to say. Gilmore waits for him with a soft smirk pressed to auburn hair, one hand sliding downwards to Caleb's hip, massaging it slowly. 

He doesn't know if that makes it better or worse. 

"I am - very  _ sensitive."  _ Caleb breathes eventually, and it's so maddeningly true. Trust Gilmore to enjoy exploiting that so damn well. 

Gilmore pats Caleb's hip before rejoining his chest again, drawing a few teasing circles around the hard nubs before rolling them under his thumb. 

" _ Ahhf- _ " Caleb couldn't hold back the noise even if he wanted to, arching against Gilmore, the sharp stimulation going straight to his cock. 

"Yes, it does seem that way," Gilmore chuckles, flicking at one of Caleb's nipples just to see his moan ride on a high keen, "keep going." 

Caleb just wants to drown in the pleasure, yet there's  _ something  _ about having to explain everything about… this that pulls at a thread of excitement in his stomach. This is something he's going to adamantly ignore. 

"You -  _ oh _ , Gilm -  _ oh!"  _ Caleb has to take a second to recentre himself, not lose his mind to the pleasure. 

"Your hands, they… are rather talented." he manages, and Gilmore squeezes Caleb's nipples between his thick forefinger and thumb, an extremely roundabout way of saying  _ why thank you.  _


	14. Fucking Machine (Vex & Jester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it honestly takes me all day do think of a good pairing, so PLEASE tell me any pairings you wanna see at all. show me how creative your rarepairs are i dare you
> 
> also i absolutely did not finish this within the last hour of the day, no ma’am.

Jester's hand curls into Vex's hair, trimmed fingernails scratching appreciatively across her scalp as Vex mouths slowly at her clit. She inclines her head to look up at Jester with a half-lidded gaze, sex-softened and ever so pretty.  
  
"I was going to say..." Jester begins once she catches her breath, because her Vex'ahlia is doing sone _wonders_ with her tongue, "that machine thingy is very interesting but -" she has to stop again to sigh as Vex kisses down her chubby thigh and back up again, clutching on so satisfyingly, "I probably just think that because it's like... _in_ you."   
  
Vex laughs warmly, the noise turning into a moan as she's rocked forward by the machine's thrust, mouthing at Jester's slit.   
"Good. That means I'm showing it off well, then?" she quips, her usual smooth tone quivering slightly from the pleasure.  
That, Jester can agree with. It’s a shame she can’t get a proper view of how the toy pushes rhythmically in and out of her, not with Vex on her hands and knees in front of her. But what she does get is a front-row seat of Vex lapping at her cunt, which more than makes up for it.  
  
Vex slides a hand between her legs, briefly rubs at her clit, moaning into Jester’s heat at the stimulation. God, she could just cum like this, machine fucking her steady and Jester’s cunt so warm and slick beneath her lips. It’s certainly a thought. She looks up at Jester as the tiefling gropes at one of her own breasts, so round and full and soft where Vex’s are smaller and more perky. Her fangs draw over her plump lower lip as she presses her cunt needily against Vex’s mouth, desiring more of her clever ministrations.  
  
”You know -“ Vex starts, with the best purr she can manage as she pulls away from Jester again, “you’d look just as pretty in my place.”  
Jester thoroughly enjoys having the proverbial upper hand over Vex when it comes to these such times, because she’s both the kind of woman who is satisfying to see willing and eager on her hands and knees, and because Jester loves Vex so dearly and knows she deserves it. But she can’t say she’s not already entertaining the idea.  
”You’re- mmm! - changing the subject!” Jester accuses, a pretty waver in her speech, though there’s no malice behind it.  
”Is that bad?” Vex responds as she licks over Jester’s clit, humming when Jester’s thighs twitch.  
”Can’t.. uh, oh, think I have forgotten how to answer questions.” Jester tells her, and Vex finds it a perfectly appropriate answer.


	15. Food Play (Scanlan & Percy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry if the next couple chapters are short! i just wrote them just before 12am after a session of dnd. also GOOD LORD y’all have some gorgeous ideas.
> 
> also also hi i’m off anon, it’s me 😎

Percy worries his lower lip with his teeth as he looks down the plane of his body at Scanlan. Scanlan narrows his eyes as his tongue darts out to lap at a heavy rivulet of honey sliding down the fall of Percy's stomach. The noble twitches, apparent for all he'd like to mask it, and it brings a smirk to Scanlan's lips. 

"I don't know if it's your little shivers or the honey that tastes so nice." Scanlan comments, pushing himself lower down the bed after cleaning up the last small pool of honey. He noses at Percy's abdomen, just above his half-hard cock.  
Percy groans quite involuntarily, tipping his head back and letting it hit the pillow.   
"Don't sweet talk me." Percy counters, and his indignance sounds like nothing but desperation.   
"But I thought you were into sweet stuff. " Scanlan protests with a purr as he takes the bowl of honey from the bedside table, lets a generous spoonful spread across the left side of Percy's chest, nipple included.

Percy's chewing at his lip again, wishing he didn't anticipate every touch of Scanlan's tongue to his honey-coated skin like he does - oh, he does, as Scanlan licks over his nipple and hums at the taste. Percy can't hold back his moan.  
”I think you’re the one enjoying the_ee - _the sweet ‘stuff’, Scanlan.” his attempt at sounding put together whatsoever is ruined by the drag of his voice in tandem with the drag of Scanlan’s tongue down his chest as he laps up more of the honey.  
This is so far from any sexual encounter Percy had ever imagined himself in, and yet he’s enjoying it more than he’d like to admit.  
Perhaps because Scanlan is playing him as flawlessly as he plays that flute of his.

In the middle of licking up an ample circle of honey just below Percy’s collarbone, Scanlan looks up with a quirked eyebrow.  
“Can’t we meet in the middle?” Scanlan quips as he dips a finger into the honey, sucks it off in a melodramatically lewd show that only Scanlan could quite pull off. Percy sighs shakily nonetheless.   
“Perhaps, if you agree to clean me up _properly_ afterwards, then w - _whah_-“ Percy feels about ready to give up on speech entirely as Scanlan licks over his nipple again, despite already having cleaned up the honey that fell there.


	16. Shibari / Hotdogging (Grog & Caleb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darn. i wanna write these two again 👌

Bent over the table, wrists crossed over each other and resting on the small of his back, Caleb anxiously flexes his fingers. He takes the time to thank whatever needy mage conjured the idea of shibari rope that did its job for itself; lord knows Grog wouldn’t have the patience or the dexterity for such a fine job that the magic has produced.  
Light brown rope that looks an almost dusky orange wraps itself around Caleb’s arms from wrist to shoulder, mapping his chest and down to his hips. It’s pleasingly geometrical, layers upon layers of rope creating triangles across his upper body, half for decoration and half for restraint.  
He hopes Grog is enjoying it as much as he is.  
  
Grog slides a thick finger under a rope beneath Caleb’s elbow, pulls on it lightly, not enough tor pain but enough for Caleb to squirm.  
”How is it down there?” Grog asks, strangely caring in a way Caleb has learnt to both anticipate and be complimented by. It’s unexpected from a man of Grog’s size, though Caleb is not complaining at all.  
  
”I am good, _ja_, just - _scheisse_ -“ Caleb pants out as he tries to rub back against where Grog’s heavy cock rests against the cleft of his ass. He’s dripping and loose from having just been fingerfucked open by the goliath’s wonderfully large digits; now he _wants_. He just wants Grog to fuck him.  
Not something he’ll ever admit out loud, though.  
  
Grog hums somewhat amusedly, takes Caleb’s wrists in one hand (_**fuck**, both his wrists in one large grip) _and pulls him back against his cock, lets the length slide over Caleb’s prepped hole. A gorgeous whine finds its way from Caleb’s throat as he tenses against the bonds, accidentally sticking his ass out further as he tries to get the tip of Grog’s cock to catch against his entrance.  
  
”’S kinda cute and kinda hot when you do that. Movin’ ya hips like that, y’know?” Grog accentuates his words with another rut against Caleb’s freckled rear, moving his grip from Caleb’s hands to the backs of his knees. As easy as anything, he lifts up the lower half of the wizard, spreading apart his legs more to expose his hole. It’s far too fun to tease Caleb like this, fuck up against his ass without actually sliding in.  
  
Caleb groans something that Grog neither understands the language or the meaning, and he pauses just to check that it doesn’t mean _stop_ or something of that manner.  
Grog very much likes that it means _please_.


	17. Lap Dance (Vex & Beau)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m making up for the lack of kinks i’m choosing from the actual prompt list with.. other kinks! enjoy <3
> 
> also, fun fact, i’m gonna be at the whitby goth weekend the weekend after this, so i’m morally obliged to only write molly, percy, or cads.  
man, i enjoy chatting to y’all in the notes. how’s life?

Beau's sure she can feel her cheeks heat up as Vex's hands come to rest on her shoulders, squeezing them firmly with intention. 

Vex'ahlia, in her gorgeous royal purple lingerie, takes a seat upon Beau's lap as a monarch sits upon a throne. A more naked monarch, at least. 

Beau moves her hands to take hold of Vex's hips, or to trace a reverent finger down a garter strap, or maybe reach up and cup one of her lovely tits - 

"Ah, ah, ah." Vex tuts, and Beau purses her lips as her hands fall back to the armrests of the chair, blunt nails digging in with her desperation. 

Dipping a hand between them, Vex presses two fingers against Beau's clit through her cloth trousers. If she didn't have her weight upon her, she'd arch up into the touch. 

"I can hear it, you know." Vex murmurs cryptically, raises a finger to her lips. 

Beau listens, and - yes - the quiet but still audible buzz of the enchanted toy nestled inside her own cunt. 

"Fuck," Beau curses, clenching around the toy, and then adds, "me." 

Vex laughs, pressing down on her clit again. 

"That is the plan, dear." with a smirk, she resituates her hands on Beau's shoulders again, leans in to lock their lips in a shameless kiss. 

Beau has to groan into it, she's so fucking needy and so attracted to Vex. The other woman's tongue licks into her mouth, asserts her dominance with every movement of it and her lips. 

It makes Beau feel very, very, very good. 

Vex starts a slow rhythm of grinding her hips, a circular motion, when the kiss breaks. Beau bites back another curse, hands tightening on the armests again to remind her she's not been given permission. Vex looks a picture, just from her expression. Eyes narrowed slightly, lips quirked up into a smile, knowing how easily she’s got Beau under her thumb. 

She rocks gradually in Beau’s lap, trails her hands from her shoulders down to squeeze Beau’s breasts, her smile only growing when the monk hisses.  
”Don’t forget you’re not allowed to come from that special toy, mm?” Vex reminds her with a brief tap on her nose, almost playful.  
”Wouldn’t dream of it.” Beau replies, voice rough for all her attempts at sexy banter. It sounds good on her, though, and she’s glad Vex has got her like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have also just realised how little kissing i’ve written. how awful of me!


	18. Sthenolagnia (Caduceus & Sunbreaker)

Caduceus is very used to lifting people up. He is, however, entirely unused to anyone lifting  _ him _ up. 

It takes him a while to figure out that the dizziness that being picked up brings is not just from unfamiliarity. But the thought just happens to cross his mind as the Sunbreaker takes him by the waist, wrapping Caduceus's legs around his furred hips; his limbs go easy, pliant, and his cock gives a soft twitch. 

Ah. He's  _ into  _ this.

Cad looks up at Ulumon from where he's hoisted around his waist, thick cock pressed against Cad's stomach. 

"This is… great." he tells him after a moment's thought, because the situation is far too intense to simply say  _ nice _ . 

"Good. I have lifted people of your size before. You are not too much of a strain." responds the minotaur, tightening his hold on Caduceus's waist, almost squeezing his narrow shape. He lifts him upwards, the strength in his arms unfaltering.

It's not until the flat head of Ulumon's cock brushes against Cad's loose hole that he realises exactly why he was lifted up further. 

"Are you ready?" Ulumon asks, his snout pressing against the two-toned crown of Cad's hair. 

"Mm. Please, Mr. Sunbreaker." Caduceus replies, rather pleased for his politeness considering how… desperate the situation has gotten him.

He barely has time to imagine the amount of endurance Ulumon must have to lower him down onto his cock, when he realises that he is  _ lowering him down onto his cock _ . 

Cad has to remind himself to relax as his ass stretches for the generous girth of Ulumon's cock. A strained groan finds its way from his throat, twinned with Ulumon's low huff of air. 

"You are very tight, Caduceus. You're still feeling good?" 

Cad tries to say something; his voice comes in a needy gasp.

"Mmhh _ h _ . M - more." he utters, taking a few seconds to find his voice. 

Ulumon huffs again, and it sounds somewhat like a laugh this time. Cad's straining cock bumps against his lower knuckles as he lifts the firbolg up slightly, and lowers him again - staying slow and gentle. 

Cad moves his legs as best as he can, curling his toes. He's never been manhandled,  _ used, _ like this before, and he knows for a fact he enjoys it. 


	19. Shotgunning / Double Penetration (Molly & Caduceus & Fjord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! warning for hookah avec Ambiguous Drugs !! 
> 
> thank you caduceus

Fjord thanks what gods may or may not exists that harnesses exist as he pumps his fake cock in his hand once or twice, the sheer image enough to make him moan. 

Lying atop Caduceus with his cock buried in their pussy, Molly wiggles their hips enticingly, and Fjord's dick is just  _ inches _ from their ass.

"Caddy rang the doorbell… now you gotta come in through the back." they mumble, bouncing up and down on Cad's cock as best as they can, hissing an inhale through their teeth. 

"The back doesn't have a doorbell too?" Fjord quips, taking generous handfuls of Molly's ass and spreading them to expose his hole. 

He says it just to humour Molly. He likes them both when they're high, slow and giggly and definitely up for sex - although Molly's the more proactive when it comes to the last one. 

Molly almost keens when Fjord presses the head of his strap-on into Molly's asshole. They fall forward, head nearly landing on Caduceus's chest. Cad just chuckles at him, takes a slow drag from the hookah hose he holds between his slender digits. 

  
  


"Fuck, Fjord,  _ fuck _ … Huh, those words both begin with 'f' … oh, fuck!" Molly arches forwards, tangling their hand in Cad's free one as Fjord gives a shallow thrust inside them. 

"Hey, Fjord. I can feel your cock through Molls." Caduceus barely inclines his head to tell Fjord. His tone is so slow and sleepy and slurred, like it isn't meant to make Fjord let out a guttural groan and snap his hips against Molly's. 

"Gods, uh. That's hot." Fjord responds, looking down at where both of Molly's holes are stuffed by their cocks.  _ That must be nice _ , he thinks. 

"Mm,  _ hah _ , isn't it just. Caddy..?" Molly leans on their forearms, crossed against Cad's chest. They fix a very hungry stare at the hookah pipe sitting next to Cad. 

Cad offers him a slow yet affectionate grin. Seemingly encouraged by Fjord's short thrusts in and out of Molly's ass, Cad rolls his hips slowly, making Molly tighten briefly around both their cocks. 

"C'mon and open up. Yeah, pretty thing?" Cad beckons them with a swipe of his thumb over their lower lip. Molly's hands move to bracket Cad's chest on the bed, taking their time to raise themself up. 

Both Fjord and Molly watch hungrily as Cad inhales through the pipe, the herbal mixture inside the pipe bubbling softly. 

It's a slightly awkward angle, but Cad manages to slot his mouth to Molly's just before exhaling, and breathes out the smoke into their mouth. 

Fjord finds this disproportionately sexy. 

Cad's got bigger lungs than Molly, and the last of the smoke spills from between them as Molly takes in the rest. 

They both laugh drunkenly like it's an inside joke, and sloppily kiss. 

Fjord may be sober as all hell, but he has to laugh too. 


	20. Masturbation (Molly/Moonweaver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Kinktober is Sponsored by my good buddy [minniebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebot/pseuds/minniebot)! thank you for certain sexy moonweaver ideas which will become apparent.. when ya read on. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I MAY HAVE WRITTEN A BIT TOO MUCH. but god sex is hot, don't judge me.

She always visits during nighttime. 

Molly can feel her presence dawning on them as they sit outside in the cool midnight air. The Nein have picked a fantastically quiet town to rest in, making this night a perfect time to commune with their favourite deity. 

Not that it had to be quiet. The Moonweaver would shield them from prying eyes no matter where they sat themselves. 

Her presence - smelling like mist, like cool air, like musky perfume. Molly cannot quite tell where the sky ends and She begins; Her skin is ebony-black, freckled with the same stars that dot the skies above them. Her hair is the deepest purple Molly's ever seen, dark and blending perfectly with black. 

It would be hubristic, perhaps, for Molly to assume they are Sehanine's favourite - but they know She likes them. 

They aren't too pious or too informal in their interactions. Just Molly, thanking Her for the gifts She so often provides. 

She lets them underneath Her celestial robes, every so often. For example, tonight. 

Molly sits at Her feet, mouthing up Her smooth calves, a quick trail of kisses and licks. Sehanine's large hand cards through their hair, toys with the jewellery on their horns. They imagine She is amused by them, so eager to attempt to pleasure a goddess.

Molly imagines they aren't doing a terrible job. For a mortal, at least. 

Their hands slide further up Her leg, just below Her knee. Molly can't help but let their mind wander further upwards, how soft Her thighs must be, and at the apex of them, a - 

They shudder violently, a delighted, breathy gasp breaking free from their lips. Molly's entire being is deluged in  _ feeling _ , this heavy wave of pure euphoria soaking through skin and nerve and bone. 

" _ Moonweaver _ ." they whisper, voice oozing joy they can barely understand - only knowing it sprang from Her, between Her legs, whatever sex Hers might be. 

"Pretty thing." Sehanine coos, Her fingernails affectionately scratching Molly's scalp. 

They curiously think about what lies between Sehanine's legs and it's  _ there _ again, pure and raw and bright and good enough to choke on. Before it registers in Molly's mind they're shoving their hand down their pants, finding their cunt soaking wet and so easily responsive to their touch. 

The Moonweaver seems to laugh, not unkindly, low and silky. 

Her hand on their head presses lightly, encourages them further between Her legs. Molly is trembling with the joy that washes still through them, feeling like a teacup about to overflow. But they chase the feeling, further upwards and kissing Her thighs, and snaking their free hand up to brush against Her sex - 

They can't feel anything special but the feeling is back again full force, and they're laughing and moaning and dripping slick all at the same time. Their hand makes sloppy, slick noises as they rub at themselves, pussy twitching in earnest. 

It takes Molly a while to realise they're chanting constantly a _yes yes, please, Moonweaver, oh please, _**_yes-_** and longer still to realise they've slipped into Infernal. But whatever language Molly's begging in doesn't matter, they're sure She understands their pleasure no matter what they say. 


	21. Edging / Size Difference (Fjord & Scanlan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished this and i'm sleepy as FUCK sorry if it's a lil rushed but.. holy heck y'all i am INTO this pairing

He can feel it again, that cresting sensation that spreads itself throughout his limbs. It's so close, again as it was last time, and Fjord's thighs tense, and he drips slick, needy and so close and it's  _ there _ \- 

Scanlan pulls away from his cock, a corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk as he watches Fjord groan in frustration, head tipping back as the tension oozes from his body. 

Scanlan rests his elbow on the mattress, chin on hand, and peers up at Fjord. His other hand, still three fingers deep in Fjord's cunt, gives a wicked little thrust inside him. 

"Scanlan - gods,  _ please _ ." Fjord grunts out, half-lidded gaze cast to the ceiling. He can't quite bring himself to look down at the other man lying quite comfortably between his legs. 

"What, can't I take my time and enjoy myself? Is it too  _ much _ for you?" Scanlan teases as politely as he can, tongue briefly flicking over Fjord's cock, making the muscles in his thighs twitch in response. 

"No, it's just - I'm - I  _ need  _ to, y'know-?" Fjord trips over his words, half of his mind wishing he could press his legs together so his swollen dick wouldn't be constantly on display to Scanlan. 

The other half is very much enjoying the embarrassment. 

Scanlan pulls back from his cunt, presses a lingering kiss to Fjord's inner thigh. 

"You're a man of great constitution, I'm aware. I'm sure you can handle just a  _ couple _ more times." he hums, nosing at the soft flesh of Fjord's thigh before moving his mouth back to his cunt, pulling his cock between his lips again and sucking softly. 

Fjord has no idea how in the  _ hell _ Scanlan gets this talented, but he is incredibly good at sucking his cock and he just brings Fjord to the edge even quicker. 

For the difference in size, Scanlan's fingers feel quite incredible, too. He somehow knows just the right way to twist and thrust them that makes the most obscene noises, elicits the loudest gasps. 

Again, Fjord's hips are stuttering forwards soon enough, his body still foolish enough to believe Scanlan will keep his mouth on his dick and let him  _ cum _ . He gets dangerously close this time, Fjord milliseconds off letting that warm orgasm erupt through him before Scanlan's mouth withdraws from his cock, leaving him twitching and denied and desperate. 

"Shit,  _ ohhh _ , shit." Fjord gasps out, toes curling against the duvet. He knows Scanlan must like this, enjoys bringing Fjord to the point of climax and then pulling him back by a finger. 

Well, of course, he can  _ tell _ by that grin that breaks only for his tongue to lick over his cunt. 

"Mm. There there, Fjord. I'll let you cum this time." Scanlan says, kissing his oversensitive dick. "Maybe." 

Fjord feels like he's standing on the middle of a seesaw, and he  _ definitely  _ doesn't mind which way he falls off of it. 


	22. Crying (Caduceus & Molly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i am having such a love/hate relationship with kinktober rn. i was so uninspired for today's (technically two days' ago) prompts and i had to get an awesome friend to help me. hel yeah

He can hear Molly cursing brokenly into the crook of his neck, half in Common and half in Infernal. They're clinging to him rather insistently, their claws scratching his forearms almost to the point he could speak up about it. But, Molly is  _ physically  _ taking a lot, so Cad can give allowances. 

There's a funny choked-off noise from Molly when he eases another slow, careful inch into their cunt, still voiced against his neck from where they've lifted their head to press up against it, in that awkward angle that forces to accommodate for horns. 

"Hey, Molls, what's up?" Cad asks quietly, moving one hand from where his thumb's slowly rubbing at their clit to running his fingers down their bejewelled horns.

Their head falls back against the pillow with a soft  _ whump _ , and Molly looks  _ great _ like that, all slack-jawed and soft from the pleasure, yet also - it looks like tears in their pupilless eyes. 

"I'm so fucking  _ full _ ." they hiss out, and sure, they're so tight around Cad's dick that it makes his head feel nicely fuzzy. But Molly had told him that's a  _ good _ thing, so he hadn't pointed that out. 

"Oh, it's too much for you? Yeah, I thought you were taking a lot, here, let me - " Caduceus lets out a low huff of breath as he takes Molly by the hips, starts to pull his hips backwards as tentatively as he can, and then Molly's legs clamp around his hips, so quickly it's almost uncomfortable. He can feel how insistently their ankles press against the small of his back, and that's not a bad feeling. 

"No, no, lemme just - ah _ ff _ , two seconds." they protest with a squeeze of their leg muscles, and Cad stills again, propping himself further up onto his forearms to get a better look at Molly. 

There's definitely wetness under their eyes, and they wipe it away with a short sniff. 

"You sure you don't want me to pull out and eat you out a bit more? It might help you get a bit looser. Though I'm not sure what it'll do for wetness, 'cause you're already like a little waterfall down here. Huh, thought that'd help." 

Molly shakes their head adamantly, though the offer of Cad's mouth back on them is more than tempting. 

"I'm great, love, just - like I said. Two seconds." 


	23. Corset / Collaring / Threesome ( Vex / Molly / Percy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i am so sorry i am so slow on updating. also i promise i'll be back on requests now! i hope i manage to fit all of them in jsjdjs

Vex feels like her eyebrows raise off her forehead when she sees Percy re-enter from the bathroom with Molly eagerly at his heels, hands on his bare shoulders. 

"My  _ my _ , Mollymauk, you do know how to dress our darling up, hmm." she exclaims smoothly with an intentional sultriness to her voice, just the way that makes Percy blush under the noise. 

Molly responds with a kiss pressed to Percy's nape and a soft chuckle. 

Vex isn't honeying her words; Percy is really a sight for sore and needy eyes, the baby-blue corset giving his waist such an alluring shape. His collar's a deep royal purple with a golden D-ring. 

"I thought you'd approve." they hum, reaching around to gently squeeze Percy's half-hard cock. She honestly admires Molly's apparent restraint - she'd have got her fingers around his cock the first chance she got, watched Percy press his hips forward into her touch. 

"Well, why don't you bring him over, dear? Let me have a better look." she beckons with a curl of her index finger, and Percy bites his lower lip. 

"Come on then, pretty thing." Molly says with a gentle push of his shoulders as he leads Percy over to the bed. When his knees hit the edge of the bed he follows through, crawling onto the bed with lowered eyes. Vex hooks her fingers through the ring on his collar when he gets close enough, tugs him towards her. 

Molly's soon following, sitting astride the bed so they have a profile view of the other two. 

Vex turns to Molly briefly, leans in to kiss them slowly. She slips her tongue in their mouth, hums when they moan. They're showing off for Percy, though only enhancing their natural passion for his viewing. 

They part upon hearing Percy's soft moan. Vex makes a sympathetic cooing sound, returning to him to offer her kisses upon his lips. Amidst undressing themself, Molly can see how easily Percy relaxes into it, submission softening his limbs. 

Molly shifts over to sit behind Percy, one hand admiring the new slope of his waist, the other curling around him to take his cock in hand. He moans into Vex's mouth, rocking back against Molly's hand then forwards against her. 

"Don't let him cum, won't you, Molly?" she reminds them between kisses, looking over Percy's shoulder to offer a smug smile at the tiefling. 

"Wouldn't  _ dream _ of it, love." they hum in reply, teasingly squeezing the base of Percy's cock. 

"Gods, I really don't know if I - ah _ , oh _ \- hate or love the two of you right now." Percy gasps out when he's got the freedom to, dropping his head to rest it on Vex's shoulder - and she tugs him up easily enough by a gentle pull at the collar. 

"Why not both?" Molly suggests with a shrug of their unoccupied shoulder, "contempt makes it all a little spicier." 

Percy attempts to give a short, derisive laugh, but it comes out as a sudden moan instead. 


	24. Begging (Dairon & Bright Queen)

The Bright Queen's hand curls around the back of Dairon's neck, grip just firm enough to be a warning. 

Dairon can't help but lean back into her touch, head tipping backwards slightly as she continues to grind down insistently on her knee, stimulating herself through her trousers. 

"You do know I am not allowing you to cum from this, little spy?" Leylas purrs as she looks up at Dairon's determined expression. 

They pant softly, squeeze their eyes shut. 

" _ Please _ ." she bites out, can't hold back the gasp of pleasure when she rolls her hips just right, her body warm and alight with the need to cum. 

"Why should I? You are being punished, are you not? Sneaking around like you have been." some of her irritance grinds at her voice, that she'd allowed Dairon to get so far as to take her punishment upon the Bright Queen's throne - and she jerks her knee upwards. It pushes against Dairon's crotch just perfectly, and their hand flies up to their mouth, attempting to stifle a groan. 

"I'm -  _ oh _ , it has been very long since, since I-" Dairon begins to plead, running her mouth like she doesn't know how to stop the spill of her words. 

For once, they aren't using trickery or lies; Xhorhas is the last place Dairon would ever think to find a partner, and her job has proven to be so time and energy consuming, she's barely had enough of either to bring herself to completion. 

Maybe that's why she can't help but beg for mercy, for an orgasm from Leylas - why she groans so low in her throat when Leylas puts a hand on her hips so  _ tight _ the potency of the grip causes her to stop grinding on her. 

Dairon's sex twitches with the need of it. 

"Please.  _ Please _ . Just one, I will - I will never return here, Queen, I -" Dairon begins, the haze of desperate arousal clouding their better judgement. The Bright Queen just hums amusedly at her and uses that hand on her waist to bring her down again against her knee, jumpstarting her rhythm. 

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth?" Leylas asks her coquettishly, catching Dairon's half-lidded gaze, leaving them unable to tear their eyes away. "Perhaps I shall have to continue doing this to you until there are less sharp thoughts in that clever brain of yours, spy." 

Dairon lets out a hiss of breath through their teeth, though thry can't say it's entirely out of frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord, we're really on an edging roll aren't we


	25. Shower Sex (Marion & Vex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it rhymes!

Vex tangles her fingers in Marion's damp hair, barely restraining herself from pulling her head closer, beckoning her mouth further onto her pussy. 

It's not unexpected she's so skilled at eating her out, but Vex's moans and gasps are pleasantly surprised all the same. 

The warm water falls in rivulets down her body, though she doesn't need it to keep her body temperature up. 

She hardly ever sees Marion's horns bare of their jewellery, but they'd be rusted from the water, so Vex can take hold of them without worrying about the jewellery tangling. 

She doesn't pull or direct Marion's head - quite the opposite, as Marion pulls backwards and smiles up at her, eyes squinting against the streams of water. 

"You know, you sound so lovely when you're feeling good, dear." Marion tells her, tilting her head for her intriguingly forked tongue to trace along the juncture of Vex's pelvis and her thigh and  _ god _ that's sensitive. Vex's palms land against the walls of the shower room behind her with a wet slap, a hasty attempt to keep herself upright. 

It's the sort of sentiment that, if Vex were paying for Marion, she would've appreciated but easily ignored. But she's not - the Ruby of the Sea is willingly eating her out until she's sobbing - and the statement makes her flush all the way down to her neck. 

Her legs again threaten to collapse when Marion draws her lower lips between her soft lips, sucking on them firmly before parting them with her tongue to flick over her clit again. 

"You are too kind -  _ ah _ ," Vex says amidst breathy gasps. Marion hums around her clit and Vex has to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle a high whine.

Marion's eyes, pupilless pools of soft gold, slide over the plane of Vex's body, over her soft stomach and chest that rises and falls heavily with her breaths. 

She'd like to admire how well she takes Vex'ahlia apart, but then again, she has work to do. 


	26. Breath Play / Orgasm Denial (Vax & Grog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah vax trans, keep scrollin'

Grog's hand is thick and warm against Vax's quivering throat. He merely rests it there, the barely-there press of his fingers on the bruised skin a promise for more. 

"You said you like this kin'a stuff, yeah?" Grog asks him, unsure, though nonchalant - as if Vax weren't bouncing himself up and down on Grog's cock in his lap.

"Oh  _ fuck _ . Yeah. I sure did." Vax gasps out, Grog's hand on his neck enough to have his head tipping back, baring the column of his throat, almost daring him to squeeze. 

"Are you gonna be okay? Like, if you don' breathe you'll, uh, pass out or somethin'?" Grog ponders on it, humming in mixed confusion and curiosity as his free hand pulls Vax's hips flush to his own, fully sheathing himself in Vax's cunt again. 

" _ Fhh _ \- shit, c'mon big man, just, uh - I'll tap your wrist a couple of times when I wanna breathe. C'mon, please, do it, it's stupid hot." Vax pants, pushing himself back against Grog, moaning at how well he fills him up. 

So Grog hums low in his throat, considering it until - he tightens his grip on Vax's throat, palm pressing into his jugular. 

Vax tries to inhale, finds a significant resistance, and tightens  _ hard _ around Grog's cock, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. 

"S'that a good thing? -- Oh." Grog waits an amount of time that is not insignificant before releasing his hold on Vax's neck, letting him speak. 

"Fucking  _ fantastic _ , gods, do that again." Vax says after taking in a deep breath, raising himself up a few inches off Grog's dick before settling down again with a slick noise.

So Grog obeys, closing off Vax's air supply with his hand and thrusting inside him a couple times, slow as not to lose his concentration on not crushing his neck. 

Vax's hand almost instantly falls to his own cock, rubbing himself quickly with two fingers. 

"You're really into this. Huh." Grog observers mildly with a snap of his hips, feeling Vax's other hand brush against his knuckles. He loosens the grip immediately, and Vax gasps for breath quite prettily. 

"Do that again and I'll cum," he breathes, sounding almost giddy with arousal. 

Grog reaches around Vax's comparably twig-like form and takes him by the wrist, eases his hand away from his cunt. 

"Didn't say ya could, did I?" he reminds the half-elf as he curses quietly, rocking back against Grog's cock. 

"Fuck you. You're bloody brilliant." Vax hisses back, both needy and mirthful. 


	27. Distracted Sex (Fjord & Caduceus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even kinktober can hide how soft i am for fjorclay  
also this is a liiitle late buT if y'all wanna come say hi and yell about rarepairs with me you can at transgilmore on tumblr or claymauk#4129 on discord!!!

"You kinda smell like mint today." says Caduceus as he buries his nose into Fjord's hair, inhales deeply to take in the scent. He presses himself closer to Fjord, his chest to the half-orc's back, gives a slow roll of his hips. Fjord's resounding gasp is quiet but easily audible, and Cad rewards his honest noise by slowly circling his dick with a finger. The gesture is just so Cad - slow and just this side of teasing, meant for pleasure but not to push towards orgasm. 

"I don't think I've smelled that on you before. It's, uh, mixed with some of your usual stuff though. It's nice." 

Fjord can feel Cad's plain smile against his scalp, the slow inhale and exhale of his chest as he breathes Fjord in. 

He's barely fucking him still, cock just sheathed inside him, giving a few occasional thrusts before and after Fjord squirms. 

"I didn't do anything for that to happen. Wildmother?" Fjord guesses, genuinely curious about the source of his minty aroma. He sniffs the air, but can't really smell it - he's disappointed, but not surprised. 

"Maybe. Maybe She's decided that's what you smell like." Cad agrees, gives another gentle thrust, and Fjord rocks forward with the unpreparedness of himself. 

"Mm - Cads." Fjord sighs, both content and needy as he shifts back against Cad’s body curled up against him. 

“Oh. Sorry. Here ya go.” Cad kisses Fjord’s hair as he presses his thumb lightly against his dick, rubbing the sensitive nub until Fjord’s cunt tightens around him in that way that Cad likes so much.

“D’you think I smell like much? Has our Mother given me something to smell like?” Cad muses after a short silence and another gentle thrust.

“I think so- you do have a,  _ ngh _ , a kinda earthy smell about you? And whatever kinda tea you make -- that stays with you.” Fjord says after thinking about it, reaching up to take a lock of Cad’s pink-turned-ivory hair, rubbing it between finger and thumb. It feels weird talking to him without seeing his face - or maybe he just thinks Cad’s so pretty he doesn’t want to look away from him. 

“Oh, that’s nice. I like that.” Cad hums quite happily, snuggling up further against Fjord quite nonchalantly. “Maybe if I make mint tea one day, we’ll both smell the same.”

Fjord doesn’t quite understand Cad’s degree of happiness at the thought, but whatever pleases Cad pleases him too.

“Yeah, it does sound nice.” he agrees.


	28. Overstimulation / Spitroasting (Caleb & Vax & Molly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my motivation has been taking a nosedive recently and i'M LIKE NO WE'RE NEARLY FINISHED!!! i will try and catch up tomorrow :')

Caleb's broken whine was muffled around the thickness of Percy's cock as Vax pulls their hips flush together. Vax's hand around Caleb's cock is quick, nimble, unfaltering, even after his orgasm. Vax seems to play with his oversensitivity _ so _ well, slowing the strokes of his hand over his shaft just before flicking his thumb over his slit, going fast again, making Caleb whine and almost choke around Percy.

Percy sifts a hand through Caleb's ponytail, gives it an encouraging tug that has little strength behind it. Caleb pops off his cock slowly, holds onto the base with his free hand. Caleb’s whines are high-pitched, almost keening as Vax works him continuously.

“How are you?” Percy inquires, sweeping his thumb over the sharp line of Caleb’s jaw. Caleb just moans loudly before dropping his head to press his cheek against Percy’s plush thigh, hand slipping from his cock to grip his other thigh.

“Caleb, don’t be a brat. Percy’s got a cock and he’s got questions, hasn’t he? Be good with both.” Vax says from behind Caleb, his grip on the wizard’s cock briefly squeezing. 

Caleb edges his neck up to look up at Percy with eyes watery from pleasure, flushed red to the tips of his ears. 

"I - _ ja _ , good, I - _ schiesse _ , it is so m-much," Caleb pants out, and he sounds so thoroughly _ wrecked _, it brings a quiet smile to Percy's lips. 

"Too much?" Percy prompts, and Caleb shakes his head. 

"You know how he likes it, Freddie. Until he's begging for mercy." Vax runs his hand over Caleb's ass before smacking a cheek lightly. Caleb gasps brokenly, tightening around Vax's strap-on. 

"Well, if you are still fine, mm..?" Percy takes his own cock in hand, and Caleb lifts his head to take the head between his lips, his whine around it pulling a soft moan from Percy. 


	29. kinktober machine broke

hi kids i don't think i'll be finishing the last few days but thank you to everyone who's been here since day one! thank you to everyone who left nice comments! thank you to people who sent in pairings! you're all very awesome. i am now going to enjoy my writer's freedom. <3


	30. Oral Fixation / Macro/Micro (Fjord & Caleb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise y'all!!!
> 
> Because my good friend Ego worked so hard all month and came SOOOO CLOSE to finishing this whole thing, I thought it would be nice to do a lil something for the rest of the prompts as a reward for how hard they worked on it!! I am, clearly, sticking a little less to the rarepair thing, but listen. I'm just a charity bird.
> 
> Also don't ask why the two of them are the sizes they are in this one. I have an answer but also please,, just roll with it

The arrangement was simple. Caleb needed something in his mouth to study properly, and Fjord needed a pressure stim when he was anxious. The rest of it was happy, happy coincidence.

_How are you feeling, liebchen?_ Caleb wrote down on a scrap of paper next to his notes. Fjord stretched his arms out, catlike, claws scratching at the air, and reveled in the press of Caleb's incisors along his spine.

"Just-- _ahhh--_ just so, Caleb," he rumbled. His hips rolled down, lazy and relaxed, and his mound pressed into the wet swell of Caleb's tongue.

Caleb, in turn, absently hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

Fjord felt the soft meat of Caleb's cheeks press and mold against his hips and when he made to wriggle happily and settle further, he found with a powerful joy, muffled through the bliss of pressure, that he couldn't. When Caleb rolled and rubbed his tongue against the back of his bottom teeth, wrapped it around one of Fjord's legs and sucked again, Fjord let out a deep, obscene whine.

When he had the wherewithal to look again, Caleb had written another note, below the first: _Are you quite sure you're alright?_

The way he shifted Fjord's legs into one of his cheeks belied his own feelings on the matter, though. Fjord didn't feel the need to answer.


	31. Degradation (Astrid & Caleb & Eodwulf)

Caleb didn't see the slap coming before it cracked solidly across his face.

In his heart, he could feel tears welling up. They lurked in the bags under his eyes like curious little spiders, longing to well up and seep over and explore the open air. Between his bare thighs, he felt his cock twitch.

Within what may have been moments and what may have been minutes, he felt the hard press of an Empire-standard combat sole on the underside of his cock. It twitched again, threatening to escape out from under the rough tread, and in response she stepped harder, until it pressed into his stomach and he could feel the ghost of her heel against his balls.

"Dynasty _bitch_," Astrid snarled, putting her weight on Caleb for the briefest of moments before pulling back and taking his ponytail in one of her unrelenting fists. Caleb had not let tears escape him since the asylum. He knew, as well, _exactly_ what she would think of him if he gave in now. 

"You always were our darling little slut, Caleb," she cooed into his ear, bending down but not enough to reach him, dragging him up by his hair to make up the difference. His thighs burned and his cock bobbed between them. "I can't say I'm surprised that you went and spread your legs for any crick that would give you the time of day."

Caleb thinks of a swoop of white hair and sharp, refined hands with knobbly knuckles like little mountains. He is clean, and deliberate, and dedicated, and so many other things that Caleb has not been in so long, and he wonders what this would be like if he had never told Astrid about him. Would she have guessed anyway? Likely she would have. His thighs strain with the effort of keeping him by her lips and he longs to grind down into the nothing that she has deigned to provide him with.

His lips open in a whimper, the first noise he has made since they started, and Astrid responds with a strike to his other cheek. She holds his head still and Caleb can feel a red handprint bloom on his face as surely as he can feel the drop of precum sliding down his shaft. His eyes meet hers, lake and soil, sky and sandstorm, and neither of them can ignore what lies in the room around them.

"Wulf, could y-- could you stop laughing, please," Caleb says, shoulders drooping, hunching up into Astrid's pull.

"_Liebling_, we are _trying_ to have a _mood,_" Astrid sighs, loosening her grip and turning her head towards the man on the couch beside them. Eodwulf is curled up, chuckling with one hand over his mouth.

"_Est tut mir Leid, schatzie,_" he says, laughter still choking his tone. "You are-- the both of you are-- you're very brilliant. I love you both _very_ much."

Caleb and Astrid sigh together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly couldn't help it i'm so sorry


End file.
